I won't never be caught crying
by sophichka
Summary: 'Cause there's all the angst and hate, but then there are those perfect moments that make you want to tell the world to go to hell. TeddyLily onshot


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me (do you really think that I would be in a Chemistry Lesson writing this if it did?) and no profit is being made from this work blah blah blah, etc etc. And neither do the song lyrics down there. They belong to A Fine Frenzy / EMI.**_

_I won't never be caught crying  
And I will never be taken lying down_

_A Fine Frenzy – Blow Away_

_

* * *

_

Lily Potter never was one for stereotypes. Aged 11, when told by her godmother, Hermione, that she would "enjoy Hogwarts when she got there, after all, you'll be in Gryffindor with your brothers and cousins, Lily!" she had replied, "Just because I'm a Potter _and _a Weasley doesn't mean I'll _also _be a Gryffindor."

When the time came for her to be sorted into her house, she screwed her eyes tight shut, and repeated in her head:

"_Not _Gryffindor, _not _Gryffindor."

The Sorting Hat had been surprised – after all she was a Potter _and _a Weasley – but also recognised that it was time that there was a non-Gryffindor Potter, and a non-Gryffindor Weasley.

It had come as a surprise to everyone therefore, when instead of announcing "Gryffindor," the Sorting Hat decided that Lily Potter should be placed in Slytherin.

Everyone except Teddy Lupin that was.

-X-X-X-

Six years later and it was clear to everyone why Lily had been put in Slytherin. The way she held herself was pure pride, the way she dressed was pure arrogance and she was undeniably the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. Her hair, inherited directly from her paternal grandmother, snaked its way in ringlets across her back, her brown eyes, although one hesitated to use a word as plain as "brown" to describe them, always perfectly ringed in the darkest black eyeliner and framed by heavily mascara-ed eyelashes, were permanently glinting with mischief, or maybe something more, her skin was creamy and pale and her skirt hadn't been within twenty centimetres of her knees since the second week of her first year.

She lounged back in her seat, not listening to a word her cousin was saying. Victoire had come to visit, not a strange occurrence, she and her had always gotten on well, mainly thanks to being the only members of their family to appreciate fashion.

"... and of course, with Teddy and I getting married," Victoire was saying.

Wait, what? Surely Teddy and Vic had split up _years _ago – less than two weeks into Al's first term at Hogwarts.

"Sorry, I don't think I quite heard you right," she said to her cousin, "Did you just say that you and Teddy were getting _married_?"

"Of course I did!" Victoire giggled "I had to say _something _to regain your undivided attention!"

Lilt huffed out a sigh of relief. Teddy was _hers_. Of course, neither of them had admitted it to each other yet; Teddy was afraid of the repercussions and Lily, well, Lily was Lily. She didn't want to _settle down_. Not yet, anyway.

-X-X-X-

Lily turned up to Defence Against the Dark Arts twenty minutes late, her skirt swinging as she tapped through the corridor in her heels, shirt unbuttoned so far it was almost indecent, silver and green tie tied so loosely that it was amazing it hadn't fallen off and wand stuck through her curls to hold them off her face.

Today was the day that there was going to be a visiting auror to "prepare them for the task of defending themselves against the attack of a dark wizard." Puh-lease. The last time there had been a dark wizard attack, Lily hadn't even been _thought _of. Neither, for that matter, had James or Al. To top it all off, she just _knew _that it was going to be someone she was related to – if not her dad then her Uncle Ron, or worse... No, it wouldn't be _him..._

She sashayed into the classroom, throwing a breezy: "Sorry I'm late," to the professor standing at the back, and the auror at the front who, surprisingly and thankfully, was _not_ her dad or uncle.

Then she did a double take.

Shit.

Teddy Lupin, _the _Teddy Lupin, was standing at the front of the classroom, not looking impressed that his sort-of-girlfriend was late to his lecture. His hair was its usual dark, bitter chocolate coloured brown, his eyes their usual grey.

"Take a seat, Miss Potter," he said icily "And do _try _to catch up."

Lilly laughed, and took her usual seat in the back of the classroom, instantly flicking a note to her best friend, the younger Malfoy child, Serena.

Instantly Teddy's wand flew out and he silently summoned the note to him.

"Lesson one, kids – always be alert."

-X-X-X-

Lily hung around after class had finished, watching Teddy pack away. He suddenly turned around to face her, his face grave, serious, _annoyed_.

"Why, Lily? Why show me up like that in front of your entire class. They all _know _how close we are, and there you are, turning up late. Do you know how that makes me look?"

She smirked at him, causing his heart to beat faster. Damn, but the girl had a hold over him. The eleven years between them just seemed to disappear when she gave him a flash of that smile, when her eyes glittered at him, when she was _his_...

"Why? Do you really not know, Teddy?"

And with that, she turned on her heel, and left him standing there, a bewildered look firmly settled on his handsome features.

-X-X-X-

Three months later found Teddy sitting at the Potter dining table, waiting for Lily to come down for Christmas Lunch.

"Go up and fetch her for me, would you Teddy, please?" Ginny asked, finally tiring of waiting for her daughter.

He climbed the stairs, and rapped at the door. Receiving no reply he let himself in, and was shocked to discover Lily lying on her bed, crying. Lily, the proud, arrogant, _beautiful _Slytherin, never, ever, cried.

"Hey, hey, Lils," he said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him, "what's the matter?"

"You," she choked out through her sobs.

"What?" Teddy asked, genuinely confused "me?"

"You say that you're always there for me, you'll always be my best friend. What if I want more? I don't care about the age gap, Teddy, I mean, look at your parents! I swore to myself that you would never see me weak; the world would never see me weak. 'Cause, Teddy, I won't never be caught crying, and I'll never be taken lying down."

He answered her by taking her in his arms, and kissing her.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo this is my first LilyTeddy (well, Harry Potter in general) proper fic – I've written a couple of freeverse one shot things for Lily/Teddy, but not a proper structured fic with a plot etc :) It has a sort of link to its sort-of-companion-piece freeverse called "Lighting Up" – and Kudos to you if you can spot where in this story the freeverse is set :) Thanks for reading! Soph x**


End file.
